User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Nostalgia Tournament: Nightcrawler vs Scorpion
Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler: 'The Mutant of the X-Men who has the ability to Self-Teleport to different areas in a 2 mile radius. ' VS. MacDonald Gargan AKA Scorpion: 'Once a Private Invetigator who went insane after J. Jonah Jameson put him through mutagenic treatment that affected his mind, driving him insane. WHO IS DEADLIEST! 'The Warriors Powers/Abilities' ' ' Battle Notes Battleground New York X-Men Mansion 1 vs 1 Battleground Notes New York: Nightcrawler is out on a walk when he hears word of the Scorpion robbing a bank and goes to confront him. X-Men Mansion: Scorpion has just robbed a bank and is on the run when he sees the X-Men Mansion and goes there to hide where he encounters Nightcrawler who was to stay behind to protect the mansion while the other X-Men were on a mission. X-Factors NightCrawler-Scorpion 93 Training 59 EDGE Nightcrawler: Scorpion has no formal training where Nightcrawler has been trained in the X-Men by Professor Xzavier. 94 Combat Experience 81 EDGE Nightcrawler: Scorpion has only fought against Spider-Man and Black Cat where as Nightcrawler has faced many Mutants. 93 Hand-to-Hand 20 EDGE Nightcrawler: Nightcrawler is skilled in Hand-to-Hand fighting where as Scorpion's weakness is that he is not a master Hand-to-Hand fighter. 79 Disease 87 EDGE Scorpion: Nightcrawler's weakness is that because he is a neyaphem, angel's blood, which heals everyone else, hurts him, normally adding to whatever injury he received. Where as Scorpion doesn't have to worry about any of that. 69 Killer Instinct 93 EDGE Scorpion: Scorpion was psycho insane and tries to kill anyone who get in his way. Nightcrawler like all of the other X-Men would avoid killing other mutants when they could. 90 Psychological Health 49 ''' EDGE Nightcrawler: Once the mutagenic treatment started taking affect over Scorpion he went insane. Nightcrawler is psychologicaly healthy except for the fact of how a lot of people treat mutants like him. Personal Edge I'm giving my vote for Nightcrawler. Not only is he well trained and has faced a lot of mutants more powerful then Scorpion but he is trained to fight foes like Scorpion and is an Expert in Hand-to-Hand where it is Scorpion's Weakness. The Battle In the streets of New York city the city is quiet as ever as people walk about minding their own buinsess. Meanwhile walking among the people in hiding is the X-Men Nightcrawler who has decided to take a walk through New York to get his mind of some recent things. Soon the sirens of police cars are heard and Kurt looks behind him to see 3 police cars zoom right past him sirens blaring and immediately knows that something is up and heads off to go investigate. Kurt heads into the nearby dark alleyway and looks around and teleports to the top of a nearby roof. He hears the sirens and starts teleporting after them and within a couple of minutes he is able to arrive at the scene of a hostage situation at a bank. He teleports closer to get a better look and notices that the people in the bank are being held hostage by the Scorpion. Knowing that a direct approach might harm a hostage he teleports to the back of the bank and teleports past the blocked door. Inside Scorpion is trying to think of a way past the police without getting into a huge fight as he is outnumbered by a lot. Nightcrawler peeks out of the backroom and sees Scorpion and notices he isn't using one of the hostages as a human shield and takes the chance. He teleports and appears right behind Scorpion and kicks him in the back, as Scorpion lays on the ground Kurt tells the people to go out through the back room and the guards help the people out while Nightcrawler engages Scorpion. Scorpion lunges his tail at Nightcrawler who teleports away and reappears right behind Scorpion and kicks him in the back again. Scorpion swings his tail at Kurt who just teleports again. Expecting him to teleport right behind him again Scorpion swings his tail behind him but instead Nightcralwer teleports to his right and kicks him in the face. Scorpion yells in anger and sprays his acid at Nightcrawler who just teleports away again. Scorpion looks around him but sees no sign of him. Instead Nightcrawler has teleported to the switch of the lights and turns them off. Thanks to his vision he is able to see Scorpion but Scorpion has no idea where he is and starts to wildly swing his tail in every direction while Nightcrawler moves in slowly and quielty. As soon as Scorpion stops swinging his tail Nightcrawler jumps towards him and kicks Scorpion in the back and uses his tail to slash off the top of Scorpions tail destroying the tip and the acid shooter. Scorpion is able to swing his tail at Nightcrawler who jumps out of the way and as Scorpion finishes he turns around and is met with a fist to the face. Scorpion swings his tail at Nightcrawler again but Nightcrawler blocks with his tail and parries with it and sweeps Scorpion off of his feet. As Scorpion gets up Nightcrawler finishes Scorpion off by punching him in the face again. The exhaust Scorpion falls on the floor and is knocked out by Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler looks at the knocked out Scorpion and yells in victory "X-MEN!" '''Winner: Nightcrawler Battles out of 5,000 Nightcrawler-Scorpion 3,123-1,877 Experts Opinion Nightcrawler won because of his more formal training where he was trained to fight against foes like Scorpion, his combat experience fighting much more tougher enemies then Scorpion, and his mental health and teleporting power that won Nightcrawler the fight Category:Blog posts